Multi-Purpose vehicles are used for a wide variety of off-road utility applications, such as moving materials including lumber, farm and ranch tasks, golf course maintenance, hunting, etc. These machines are typically characterized by a cargo bed located behind open top front seats.
The utility of such machines is often compromised due to balancing the various needs of the users. For example, the cargo bed may be shortened to accommodate back seat passengers, or a closed trunk may be provided at the expense of an open cargo bed. However, a typical user may desire on occasion to carry additional passengers, a large heavy load, or valuable contents in a closed trunk, or need a working surface and find that they cannot accomplish all tasks with the same multi-purpose vehicle.